Alone Time With Jacob
by qvfrosch
Summary: A gory & absurd spectacle.


**Alone Time With Jacob**

_Contains content that is sexual, violent, and ridiculous_

* * *

"Jacob, I can't tell you how much I've appreciated your helping out with Renesmee this past month." Bella wrapped her hair around her finger as her lush vampiric skin sparkled under the bright midday sun.

"Of course," Jacob said with his trademark soft grin, struck by her words as much as her beauty. "You know how much I love your family." His tight t-shirted strained against his rippling pectoral muscles.

She leaned in for a hug, pressing him firmly to herself, but not so firmly that she injured him with the newfound strength she was still getting used to. "I do know. I also know how much you've always wanted—this." She slowly unzipped his jeans, inserted her hand, and massaged his already-swelling package.

"Bella!" he exclaimed. "Edward could be back any minute!"

"Edward is visiting Benjamin and Amun in Egypt. He won't be back for two days."

Jacob gulped. "But when he does get back... he'll find out. He'll read my mind." He tried to will the swelling away, but it was only getting bigger.

"Let him read," she said coyly, as Jacob ejaculated into her still-moving hands.

"Nnnghh!" he cried involuntarily. "I'm sorry—I..." he trailed off as he noticed that Bella had already used her vampire-speed to remove her own clothes while he was talking. He gasped at the beauty of the sight.

"It's my turn now," she commanded, clasping his right hand, pressing it to her left breast, and then dragging it down toward her erect, massive vampire cock.

"Bella!" Jacob couldn't believe what he felt. He was still staring at her beautiful, sparkling torso, reluctant to look downward, afraid to see what he already knew he felt.

He didn't have a choice, however. Before he could move his eyes, Bella had clutched the back of his neck and forced him on his knees, face-to-face with her throbbing member. "Open," she ordered, and rammed his mouth around it before he had time to comply.

He gagged at the sheer enormity of this object crammed into his mouth. "I can't," he wanted to say, but was unable to. He tried to pull his head back, but it was met with Bella's viselike grip. It was the same arm that had bested Emmett in arm wrestling only days before.

Bella's hips started slowly rocking back and forth, pushing herself into Jacob's just-barely-big-enough mouth. "Mmmmm," she moaned to herself.

Jacob became aware of a warm liquid coating his mouth. Had Bella already come? No... this was different somehow. It tasted cold, foreign. Tears ran down his face, his mind wracked with indignation and confusion.

"You're wondering what that is, aren't you? It's like Edward explained to me that day, vampires are the perfect predators. Not only in hunting, but sexually. For you see, we have self-lubricating cocks, allowing us to penetrate any hole, and at any time. A talent I shall now demonstrate!" She spun him around and tore his pants off in a single deft motion, shoving herself into his virgin butthole just as agilely.

"Nooo!" he cried instinctively, his mouth finally free. As he gathered his thoughts, he realized his call was more out of surprise than pain. With the lubrication her cock provided, it actually slid in quite easily.

The pain began quite soon though, as Bella increased the force of her thrusts. "Yeeees," she let out, more to herself than as a reply.

"Bella! You're hurting me! Take it easier!"

"I will," she said, and immediately broke her word.

Every nerve in Jacob's body was on fire. At this rate, his spine would be shattered before Bella was finished. He tried to wriggle free but was again prevented by Bella's impenetrable grip. He knew that his only way to survive was to transform—which he did.

The sudden change in Jacob's musculature greatly increased the pressure on Bella's cock as she continued to pound him. It was too much to bear—she exploded inside him, coating his insides with vampire cum. Her orgasm lasted for what seemed like a full minute, shooting more and more cum than either of them thought there was even room for. Finally she stopped and, with some effort, pulled out.

The effect was like removing a cork from a pressurized barrel—all of the insides gushed out at once. Cum, feces, and blood strewed across her backyard with the force of a firehose. The geyser of blood she'd vomited when giving birth paled in comparison to this torrent. The sheer force of it sailed Jacob's body across the backyard like a leaking balloon, his path as erratic as a mosquito's.

Finally the pressure waned, and Jacob's flight settled down at Bella's feet. The egress from his asshole was reduced to only a sputtering dribble. He gasped for air, wincing in pain as his lungs pushed against his broken ribs with each breath. "Why?" he tried to ask, letting out only a gurgle of bubbles through the blood filling his throat.

Bella leaned forward, kissed him on the forehead, and said "That's what you get for nicknaming my daughter Nessie" before twisting his head off.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Rosalie emerged from the bushes. "I never did like having him around," she mused, stooping forward to lick the blood from his lupine carcass. She wondered whether this counted as an animal or a human, whether it would turn her eyes red. She decided it didn't matter and resumed her feeding while grinding her pussy against his leg.

Alice put down her copy of Macbeth and let out a chuckle. "I always did have trouble predicting werewolves' futures."


End file.
